Red alert
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: John's nightmares started the same. Freely floating in space. Everyone dead. Save for him. Except it could become reality.


There was a red alert going about the _Enterprise_. John could hear the starship trembling as it struck individual blows rocking it ever so sickingly like a helicopter being rocked from side to side while lifting its occupants to a important location while powerful detonatives went off or when the wind was strongly beating against the metal sides. He hadn't been in a helicopter for at least two decades and maybe more. The usually white hallways were glowing a gentle but low red shade followed by a wail.

 _Jim!_

"Doctor McCoy, where are you going?" Spock asked, as he was holding Nyota (who had a injured leg) to a escape shuttle.

"Someone has to get Jim." John replied.

"I highly recommend not," Spock said. "He is currently pinned to the ground by three ceiling panels and unconscious. The Turbo lift has been destroyed. Risking your life will be illogical, the captain's chances of survival are slim, and the captain would not want you to risk your life when there is not a chance you will get to a escape shuttle in time."

"Then I will climb,hobgoblin!" John replied.

Spock went into a escape pod with Nyota in his arms with one of her hands wrapped around his neck and her eyes closed.

"Leave the plants, Sulu!" Chekov shouted into the botany room.

"I can't leave this one behind,Chekov!" Sulu's voice replied.

Chekov frowned, then he went in after the helmsman

"Yes, you can!" Came Chekov's voice from inside.

Who was attacking the _Enterprise_? Klingons. They had been caught off guard. John knew which jeffrie tube lead to where (that he knew because you never knew when the turbo lifts stopped working and it came in handy to study the design plans) for emergencies. Being a immortal is a pain in the ass. He could hear the starship rattle as he climbed up. That kid could seriously break his heart. Jim reminded John of Sam. That blonde hair. Those eyes. John wouldn't be surprised if Jim was a Grimm. It was thanks to their escape shuttles that some of those alive could make it out.

The lights in the jeffrie tube went out.

The back up generators came up.

"Hold on, infant." John muttered to himself.

If the _Enterprise_ were to explode with John and Jim then so would Leonard McCoy. If he survived the explosion at all, in which case, he might not. He never knew depending on his immortal half. He aged physically by a year each time a century had passed. If only. . . If only. . . If only . . . If only they left Olduvia and came out intact, John would have died a long time ago and there would still be a Leonard McCoy either way. But no, history had to play out differently. Sometimes John hated space. Sometimes he hated the universe for making him live.

Screw C-24.

Screw Olduvia.

Why did he have to LIVE?

What did he have to live for?

He had to save Jim and get him off this ship.

There was a emergency captain escape pod at the left hand corner alongside Spock's station. John leaped up to the surface grabbing hold using a bar. He saw a body laid beside the captain's chair covered by three heavy panels. He had blood caking the side of his head that was dribbling down. The Vulcan had estimated the chances of Jim's survival and his recovery, most likely, against Nyota's wound. Jim most likely was the one who insisted he stay.

"Damn it, Jim!" John said, coming over to the wounded man.

John easily took off the panels, with his enhanced strength that could outmatch a Vulcan easily, tossing them to the other consoles. John had nightmares of a explosion destroying the _Enterprise_ save for him. Freely floating in the space where the bodies of the nearly destroyed crewmembers stared at him with open cold eyes. Half of Spock's torso free floating where his legs were missing and his arms and face were the only parts of the body that had not been damaged. His skin green due to the lack of oxygen, ice crystals all over his body, and his skin cold to the touch. The other crew members who were human were blue and covered in ice in John's dreams.

M'Benga had evacuated along with the other patients. M'Benga will take care of Jim and patch him up. Nurse Chapel will make a great assistant to M'Benga. It wouldn't be the same for her with John gone. Then again, nothing would ever be the same. Spock will look after Jim for John. If John doesn't make it. It was oddly reassuring at the thought of Spock looking after Jim.

"Sorry, kid," John said, headed toward the wall panel beside Spock's station. "I can't go with you."

John picked up Jim into his arms and headed straight to panel then kicked it open using his shoe. The panel flipped to display the inside of the escape pod that had a seat buckle. John placed the captain into the pod. John buckled the captain using the seat belt hearing the stations cackling all round him. John put a gas mask over Jim's face putting on emergency medical mode on. John looked over to see a hole in the side there would be a helms station. _Come on, Leonard!_ , John chastised himself, _hurry!_ He turned toward the captain then stepped back and pressed the eject. The shield came over the captain. It was a sad yet heart-wrenching decision.

"Goodbye, Jim." John said, stepping aside.

The pod fell out of the bridge.

And then the bridge exploded.

 _His family was safe_.

 **The End**.


End file.
